Ore Wa Daisuki
by KuroAshi.ZxS
Summary: Te amo, te quiero, me encantas… lo eres todo para mi. Quizás ese es el motivo por el que me enamore de ti, por el cual estamos juntos ahora... el motivo por el cual desde ahora y para siempre, estaremos juntos...
1. Ore Wa Daisuki, MarimoKun

Buenas. Aquí estoy de nuevo con una tierna historia de mi pareja favorita. Esta vez, será dividida en dos partes. La primera la narra Sanji, y la segunda eventualmente Zoro. Además, este corto two-shot va dedicado a mi sempai, que gracias a su apoyo he decidido subir estas historias.

One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe… Espero que les guste.

Primera Parte, Pov Sanji:

Ore Wa Daisuki, Marimo-Kun

Te amo, te quiero, me encantas… lo eres todo para mi. No sabes la emoción que sentí cuando te declaraste, o el pre-infarto que sufrí cuando me declaraste matrimonio. He de admitirlo, fue una verdadera locura ver a los chicos en un intento de mariachis cantando desafinadamente una balada de dudosa procedencia. Y a ti, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y el anillo de oro que debió costarte un dineral, en la otra.

Nunca espere verme en una situación como esta. Siempre creí ser yo el que estuviera en el altar con ansias a mi prometida… nunca espere ser yo el que caminara vestido de blanco hasta donde se encontraba el cura y tu… vestido con un traje de rigoroso negro que te queda de muerte, con una sonrisa llena de ternura adornando tus labios cuando me ves llegar a tu lado

Me sonrojo furiosamente, nunca he podido evitarlo, eres demasiado guapo. Y aunque antes me jactaba de ser un mujeriego hecho y derecho… no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de un hombre como tu, que es capaz de hacerme sentir lo que ninguna de las damas con las que estuve en mi vida. Ser especial para ti, el único que puede afirmar ser el dueño de tu corazón… lo romántico que puedes llegar a ser cuando estamos a solas… todas las veces que desperté entre tus brazos luego de hacer el amor. Porque si, desde la primera vez y aunque fuese accidental, eso fue justamente lo que sentí contigo: hacer el amor.

Eres mio y de nadie mas. Puede que sea un hipócrita y un egoísta, pero así soy.

Por eso es que te miro a los ojos a momento de decir el "si", porque esto es lo que siempre he soñado desde que te conocí: ser tuyo para toda la eternidad. Es por eso que cuando siento tus labios sobre los míos, el momento en que me abrazas con todo el cariño del mundo y me tomas entre tus brazos al estilo nupcial, para mi sorpresa y eventual sonrojo, es cuando puedo gritar sin sentir vergüenza ni temor a lo que la gente crea: "¡Te Amo, Marimo…!"

Porque ya no me interesa que piensen los demás, que somos dos hombre y que eso esta mal. Tu siempre serás mi marimo, mio y de nadie mas. Y mientras te tenga ¡que se acabe el mundo que soy feliz! Porque lo eres todo para mí…

Tsusuku…


	2. Ore Wa Daisuki, EroKukku

Segunda Parte, Pov Zoro:

Ore Wa Daisuki, Ero-Kukku

Te amo, te quiero, me encantas… lo eres todo para mi. No sabes el nerviosismo y la vergüenza que sentí al pedirte matrimonio. Sin planearlo mucho le pedí a los chicos que cantaran algo mientras que yo, arrodillado con un ramo de rosas y el anillo que siempre soñé comprarte en mano, te hacia la propuesta de tu vida. Fue un desastre, he de admitirlo, pero mi corazón se lleno de felicidad cuando aceptaste y me besaste.

Nunca espere verme en una situación como esta. Siempre creí ser un hombre libre, que no se ataría a algo tan tonto como lo fue para mi el matrimonio. Es mas, nunca antes me había enamorado, ni siquiera de Kuina, mi amiga de la infancia.

Te veo llegar, tan encantador como siempre, vestido de un elegante traje blanco, además de un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. No me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera de la noche en donde todo comenzó todo y te hice mio por primera vez. Trato de desviar mis pervertidos pensamientos cuando me miras a los ojos y das el "si" definitivo.

Aun se me hace raro que tu, una persona tan heterosexual, este como un hombre como yo. Al principio, había negado de mil maneras estos sentimientos, pero ya no puedo negarlo más lo innegable, aunque no lo exprese abiertamente. Esta es mi forma de ser.

Eres mio y de nadie mas. Puede que sea un hipócrita y un egoísta, pero te quiero solo para mí, que seas mi exclusivo, mi cocinero… aunque ya me lo has demostrado de todos los modos posibles.

Te beso como siempre y como nunca a las vez y, sin poder evitarlo, te tomo entre mis brazos cargándote al estilo nupcial. Tu rostro se vuelve más rojo aun mientras intento contener mis ganas de devorarte por lo tierno que estas, ya habrá tiempo mas tarde para hacer todas las travesuras que he planeado contigo.

No soy de esos tipos muy expresivos que digamos, pero cuando te oigo gritar apenas tardo segundos en secundarte y expresarme a todo pulmón: "¡Te amo, cocinero pervertido...!"

Tú siempre serás mio, mi cocinero y el de nadie más. Ya no me importa lo que los demás piensen. Si estoy contigo todo lo demás da igual…

The End?

Espero les haya gustado mi historia y sus comentarios. Si lo desean me pueden enviar sus peticiones y podría hacer una tercera parte que contenga la primera vez de ellos o su luna de miel. Ustedes deciden.

Cuídense y nos leemos prontamente.

Bye-Bee

Kuro-chan


End file.
